Battle in Kami's Lookout
が だ!! ピッコロが に り... |Rōmaji title = Tenkai ga Senjō da!! Pikkoro ga Mazoku ni Gyakumodori… |Literal title = The Heavens Become the Battlefield!! Piccolo Becomes Devilish Again… |Number = 110 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 2, 1991 |English Airdate = April 19, 2000 |Previous = Black Fog of Terror |Next = Fight with Piccolo }} が だ!! ピッコロが に り...|Tenkai ga Senjō da!! Pikkoro ga Mazoku ni Gyakumodori…|lit. "The Heavens Become the Battlefield!! Piccolo Becomes Devilish Again…"}} is the third episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred tenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 2, 1991. Its original American airdate was April 19, 2000. Summary Spice asks if Piccolo wants to join them but he refuses. Piccolo asks how Garlic Jr. escaped the Dead Zone and Spice explains that it was due to the Makyo Star. The Makyo Star is the birthplace to their Demon Clan and approaches Earth every 5,000 years. As the star approaches, the Demon's dormant powers awaken and they grow considerably stronger. As a result, Garlic Jr's. powers increased and he used the power to escape the Dead Zone. Piccolo attacks the Spice Boys but an infected Yamcha intervenes while Krillin attempts to protect his girlfriend, Maron, from the infected Master Roshi, Chi-Chi and Bulma. However Maron is saved by the timely appearance of Icarus who whisks her away. As Piccolo continues defending himself against Yamcha, he orders Gohan to retrieve the Sacred Water from The Lookout as it is the only thing that can restore the infected back to normal so Gohan takes off along with Krillin in tow. Piccolo attempts to hold the others off but is caught by surprise by Mustard which allows Master Roshi and Bulma to sink their teeth into him. Gohan begins to head back in order to save his friend but Piccolo urges him to continue without looking back. As Gohan flies away, Piccolo succumbs under the others attack as he is bitten once more. While on their way to The Lookout, they are suddenly joined by Maron who wishes to tag along. Krillin tells her that is too dangerous but changes his mind after she threatens to break up with him if he won't let her go. Back at Kame House, Mustard talks of killing Piccolo but Spice tells him that now he has been bitten by an infected he will become one of their own. Meanwhile, on the Planet Litt, Vegeta confronts the Litt race, who were allied with the Frieza Force and kills all but the one of them whom he asks for Goku's location. Having not heard of a Goku, Vegeta kills the last remaining Litt and continues his search, longing to know the secret of becoming a Super Saiyan. Gohan, Krillin and Maron arrive at The Lookout where they meet Yajirobe and Korin. Korin reads their minds and tells the two to retrieve the Sacred Water up above. Upon reaching the Palace above they run into Garlic Jr.. As they rush in for the attack they are halted by the appearance of an infected Piccolo and the Spice Boys. Major Events *Piccolo is bitten and becomes an Infected. *Vegeta wipes out the Litt force who are allied with Frieza. Battles *Piccolo vs. Yamcha (Infected) *Krillin vs. Master Roshi (Infected) *Piccolo vs. Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, Yamcha (Infected), Master Roshi (Infected), Chi-Chi (Infected) and Bulma (Infected) *Vegeta vs. Frieza's Soldiers Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Korin Tower **The Lookout **Kame House *Litt Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation spaceship Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Vegeta appears with his outfit now in pristine condition, whereas before it had been ravaged by the battles on Namek. Vegeta appears with his outfit in this undamaged state throughout the Garlic Junior Saga, although when he returns to Earth in Frieza's Counterattack, it has returned to its damaged state, still showcasing the damage it had received on Namek with the hole blown out the back being the most conspicuous. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 110 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 110 (BDZ) pt-br:Piccolo se Torna Parte da Família do Mal fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 110 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z